The present invention relates to a flashlight and more particularly pertains to a flashlight with momentary function and multiple lighting modes.
Flashlights are commonly used for providing lighting for personal, domestic, commercial, industrial and even law enforcement use. At home, flashlights are not only useful for locating articles in dark areas such as underneath the bed, but also essential for providing emergency lighting when there is an electricity failure. When camping in the countryside, flashlights are indispensable not only for providing lighting at night, but for signaling purposes as well. Commercially, flashlights are indispensable tools for some industries such as plumbing and so forth. For policemen and law enforcers, flashlights are also very important when carrying out law enforcement operations at night.
Some flashlights are equipped with a pushbutton for actuating a mechanical clicker switch mechanism that switches the light on with a first “click” and off with a second “click”. The clicker switch mechanism is popular among users as it provides tactile feedback. Some other flashlights are provided with a momentary switch to facilitate intermittent lighting. The flashlight is switched on when the user exerts pressure on a pushbutton to activate the switch, but once the pressure is released the light is switched off. Some flashlights offer on/off switching only yet some provide multiple lighting modes. Users who require high flexibility and convenience in switching the light on and off usually prefer flashlights operable by momentary switch, yet such flashlights often do not support multiple lighting modes.